It Only Looks Perfect from the Outside
by soupus
Summary: Derek Venturi was the schools super hot shot. Girls drooled over him as he walked down the hall with his cool smirk. But those girls were too easy, Derek needed a challenge. Enter Taylor Noelle, a feisty bombshell with a dark secret. Sex, rape, language
1. Chapter 1

Life with Derek

**Summary: ****Derek Venturi was the schools super hot shot. Girls drooled over him as he walked down the hall with his cool smirk. He had dated most of them but discarded of them once they were of no more use to him. Derek needed a challenge and that was Taylor Noelle.**

This is my first Life with Derek fic so I hope it doesn't suck. I don't own the show just the original characters that I make up on my own. Enjoy.

* * *

Derek walked down the school hall as all the girls admired him. As he walked by his step sister, Casey, her best friend Emily put on the same star struck smile she had whenever she saw Derek.

"Hi Derek," she said with puppy eyes.

"Sup?" he gave her a nod and walked by.

"Have I ever told you how lucky you are to live with him?" Emily asked.

"Trust me if you did you'd hate him too."

They walked to class.

* * *

Derek opened his locker and pulled out his leather jacket while examining Cindy Baker.

"Drop it," she heard somebody say.

He turned around and the hottest girl he had possibly ever seen was looking at him with light brown eyes.

"Hey," he said in a smooth tone.

She took the jacket out of his hands and slipped it on.

"This is my jacket," she pulled out his, "this one is yours." She tossed it to him and grabbed a notebook from the locker.

"Ok I have a quick question, shouldn't be too heard to answer. Who are you and what are you doing in _my_ locker?"

"Taylor and for the rest of the year this is going to be _our _locker."

"What? No. That can't be. They told me I wouldn't have to share."

"Poor you then." She slammed the locker shut and walked away.

"So hot! And so bitchy." Derek smiled to himself. "My type of girl."

He started to English and got a surprise when he walked in. Sitting in his seat way towards the back was Taylor. He chuckled and started towards her.

"Taylor," he said. She didn't look up. "Taylor!" it was now that he noticed she had her iPod on. He tapped her paper and looked up at him.

"Can I help you? She asked removing a head phone.

"You're sitting in my seat."

"Mr. Alan told me there weren't any assigned seats."

"Yeah but I always sit there."

"Cry me a river." She put her headphone back on and continued whatever she was doing.

Derek hesitantly took the seat next to her.

"Ok," Mr. Alan started. "So we have a new student in the class, Ms. Noelle will you please stand up and tell us a bit about yourself?"

"I actually don't want to," she said, not looking up from her notebook.

"Come on, everyone had to do it in the beginning of the year and it's only fair that you do too."

She sighed and stood up.

"I'm Taylor Noelle, I'm a supermodel from Milan and Justin Timberlake is my boyfriend." She sat down. The class started laughing, including Derek.

"Taylor, please?" Mr. Alan said.

"All right. I'm a native Californian, with a scary interest in music. I play the guitar, drums, piano, pretty much anything you can squeeze a sound out of. I'm here against my own will and I'd much rather be hearing people talk about surfing and skateboarding than hockey. I'm not here to get in anyone's way or start trouble. I don't like to get involved and I pretty much just want to come and go without so much as a passing glance." She sat back down and everyone stared at her.

"She's deep," somebody said.

"Ok, thank you for that. Now to Michael Moore…"

All class long Derek stared at Taylor. She wasn't paying attention to anything Mr. Alan was saying, she was just scribbling away in her notebook.

As they were walking out of the class he caught up to her.

"Hey Taylor."

"Go away," she said.

"Come on, I think we should get to know each other. I mean we're going to be sharing a locker for six months."

"Don't remind me." She started opening the locker.

"Come on Taylor, it'll be good for both of us and how can you say no to this face?" he pouted.

She got close up to his face, where their lips were inches apart.

"No."

She started towards her next class and Derek followed.

"Ah, new girl and Derek, perfect. You have the development of the mafia," their history teacher, Ms. Jane said handing each of them a sheet of paper.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked.

"Take a seat next to each other and I'll explain in a second."

They sat down together.

"Ok class you have all been assigned an important points from history. You're assignment will be to write a three page paper highlighting you're topic. A visual presentation will accompany the paper along with a nice and meaningful presentation. Project will be do the Wednesday after winter break. You have the rest of today's class and tomorrow to discuss and research your topic. If you want a pass to the library let me know."

"This is perfect," Derek said with a smirk.

"Speak for yourself." Taylor raised her hand.

"Ms. Noelle."

"I'd like a different partner."

"I'll be his new partner!" practically every girl yelled.

"Thank you for bringing that up Taylor. Your topics and partners are final, no changes." Taylor scoffed and stood.

"Well then can I get a pass to the library?"

"Yes you may."

Taylor grabbed a pass and left.

"Yeah I want to go too."

Ms. Jane rolled her eyes at her worst student and gave Derek a pass.

* * *

Taylor was sitting in the crime section of the library when she heard somebody walk in talking loudly.

"_Hey Alex what's up man_?"

"_Mr. Venturi __keep your voice down!"_ the librarian said.

"_Has anybody seen a hot girl in a biker jacket?"_

Taylor rolled her eyes.

Derek.

Two seconds later he appeared in front of her.

"Found her!" he yelled.

He sat down next to her.

"Is it possible for you to not be near me?"

"No."

She got up and sat down on the other end of the isle. He moved next to her.

"Ok can you stop acting like a freaking dog?"

"Ha ha ha very funny. So what do you know about the mafia?"

"Everything."

"Oh really? How's that"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"That's sexy. No seriously, how do you know so much about it?"

"No seriously, leave me the fuck alone." She stood up and this time walked out of the library.

"Man she's mean…and so damn hot." He laid back and ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Fifth period came around and Taylor was relieved to not see Derek in her math class. It turned out that she had him in her English, history, and music class, 2nd, 3rd and 4th period.

"Hi, I'm Taylor Noelle."

"Noelle, ok that will put you right behind Casey MacDonald." Casey raised her hand and Taylor sat down behind her.

"Hi, I'm Casey," the girl said.

"Taylor, nice to meet you." she shook her hand.

"Just so you know I know what it's like to be the new girl. I was actually the new girl until you came along."

"Did you want to start here?"

"Under no circumstances did I, but I was forced and it sucks."

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

They talked for most of the period and Casey seemed normal.

"You know out of everybody that I have met today you seem to be the only normal one."

Casey smiled.

"You want to come over after school?"

"Sure."

"What's your sixth period?"

"Study hall."

"Oh, I'm in calculus."

"You're taking two math classes?"

"Yeah, numbers are fun."

"Sure they are."

"So do you have a ride?"

"Yeah, I have a car, you need a ride?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll meet you out front after sixth."

The bell rang.

"All right, bye Taylor."

"Later."

Casey smiled. Taylor was super cool and she knew she was going to be a good friend.

Taylor decided to hang on the roof of the school for study hall. She knew if she got caught she'd be screwed but since she had picked the lock and made sure she locked it again she had a feeling nobody was going to stop by.

She made her way downstairs after the bell rang and Casey was already waiting for her.

The girl was cute, in a dorky, giddy kind of way.

"Ready?" Taylor asked.

"Yep."

They walked out to her car.

"This is your car?" Casey asked about Taylor's spotless G-Wagon.

"One of them."

"Man, this thing is hot."

"Thanks, hop in." Casey got in and admired the creamy interior.

"So where's your house?"

"A few miles west. I'll direct you there."

"Ok."

"I'm home!" Casey yelled when they walked through the door. "Guess nobody is here. Come on." Taylor followed Casey upstairs and into her incredibly pink room.

"Wow, this is…nice."

"I know there's a lot of pink but I love it." Taylor put her bag down and sat on Casey's bed. She looked over to her CD collection and saw pop princess after pop princess.

The door slammed downstairs and heavy footsteps came up the stairs.

"Hey Casey's who's G-Wagon…" Casey's door flung open and Derek walked in. "is that," he finished. "What are you doing here?" he asked Taylor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taylor I'm less than pleased to introduce you to Derek, my stepbrother," Casey said.

"Oh Casey don't you know that Taylor and I are buddies? Not only are we sharing a locker but I have her for most of my classes and we're history partners."

"I feel for you."

"So do I," Taylor said.

"So again, what are you doing here?"

"Casey invited me over."

"So you hang out with her and not with me?"

"Yeah, that sounds right. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's to the right."

"Thanks." She pushed passed Derek and walked out of the room.

"So you and Taylor, are you friends?"

"I guess, why?"

He shrugged.

"She hates you."

"No girl hates me."

"I hate you."

"I said no girl."

She threw a pillow at him.

"Oh no I forgot I have to pick up Edwin and Lizzie up from school! Derek give me your car keys."

"Wait what about Taylor?"

"Tell her I'll be right back." She ran downstairs and left.

The bathroom door opened ad Taylor walked out.

"Casey left," Derek informed her.

"Where?"

"Pick up the other sibs."

"I guess I'll wait for her in her room then." She walked into Casey's room and sat on her bed, starting to flip through a magazine.

Fifteen minutes passed and she was bored. She walked out into the hall and heard 'Black Sabbath' playing low. She followed the music and pushed open the nearly closed door. Derek was sitting at his computer reading some music article. Taylor did a once over of the room. It was dark and messy, surprise surprise. But in some way it reminded her of hers.

She leaned against the doorway.

"Sweet Leaf, a classic." Derek quickly turned to her and stood up. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Come on in." she walked into the room and looked around. He had three posters on the wall, Led Zeppelin, Lynard Skynard and a half naked skank.

"You're lucky, the Led Zeppelin and Lynard Skynard posters make up for the skank."

"Does that give me bonus points?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to his CD collection.

"Black Sabbath, Wolfmother, Lamb of God, Aerosmith, Blackalicious, Nirvana…"

"Do I pass?"

"With flying colors."

"Anymore tests?" she jumped up and down on his bed then sat down.

"Nice and comfortable. Aside from that poster girl I'd definitely consider to sleep in this room. "

"You think my bed is comfortable huh?" he laid down next to her. "Might we ever get to exercise on it?"

"Sure."

"What?" she sat back and started doing sit ups.

"Exercise, come on, start." He laughed and she stopped. "You're a pervert you know that?" she jumped off the bed and started out of the room.

"Hey come on, I was just kidding." With that the front door opened and a woman with short black hair walked in.

"Kids are you home?"

"I am." Derek walked downstairs and Taylor followed.

"Derek what did we tell you about having girls over when you're alone?"

"Don't worry, I'm not interested," Taylor said. "I'm Taylor Noelle."

"Nice to meet you Taylor Noelle."

"Taylor's fine."

"Taylor moved here from California."

"Well welcome to Canada."

"Thanks."

"So is Casey around?"

"I am now." Casey walked in with two younger kids who seemed to be bickering.

"Mom this is Taylor."

"Yes, we have already met."

"Hi, I'm Edwin."

"I'm Lizzie, Casey's sister."

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"Has anyone ever told you you have killer eyes?"

"Ok time for you to go," Derek said, puling Edwin away.

"We'll be upstairs," Casey said before she and Taylor disappeared up the stairs.

"Can I ask you a question?" Taylor asked Casey.

"Sure."

"Why don't you and Derek have the same last name?"

"Oh, I should have probably explained this to you before. Ok about a year ago my mom married Derek's dad, George. Before it was just my mom, Lizzie and me. Now I have two stepbrothers and a stepsister, Marti, who should be here soon.

"Oh. That's why you had to move?"

"To my dismay? Yes. Derek drives me crazy; he pretty much made it his personal goal to drive me to insanity."

"I can't imagine." She looked at Casey's wall and laughed when she thought of Derek.

A couple of hours later they were called down for dinner.

"George this is my friend Taylor," Casey introduced.

"Nice to meet you Taylor."

"You too."

Marti came up to Taylor.

"Are you Smereck's new girlfriend?"

"Smereck?"

"It's her nickname for me," Derek said before picking her up.

"Oh, well no, I'm not."

"Too bad, you're pretty." Taylor smiled and sat down next to Casey and across from Derek.

"So Taylor you moved from California?"

"Yeah."

"Had you lived there all your life?"

"Yeah."

"Why the big move?"

"Well my step father, he owns a bunch of franchises and according to him things were a lot better over here. I personally didn't agree with the move but they weren't going to listen to me so here I am."

"Well I'm sure you're going to like it here. You always have to get accustomed when you make a move like this."

"I know."

"So do you have a boyfriend Taylor?" Marti asked.

"No, Smarti."

"Hey that's what Derek calls me. You see you should be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Dinner was kind of awkward after that comment. Once everyone was done eating everyone kind of dispersed.

"So I think I'm going to head home," Taylor said as nine neared.

"Yeah ok." they walked out of Casey's room and were halfway down the stairs when she remembered her keys,

"I left my keys upstairs." She ran back up and and grabbed the keys. She was about to walk back down when she decided to pass by Derek's.

She knocked on the doorway.

"Hey, um I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you actually saying bye?" he asked.

"Why can't you just say 'see you then'? Why do you have to make some smartass remark after everything."

"Hey, I'm sorry." He stood up but she backed away.

"Forget it." she walked down the stairs and said her goodbyes to the family before leaving.

She drove as slow as she could because she honestly didn't want to get home. Everybody thought Taylor lived a lavish life and on the outside she did but she had a dark secret and she didn't know how much longer she could keep it.

She parked in the enormous driveway and waited in the car for about fifteen minutes. She slowly walked into the house and tried to get up without making any noise. She thought she was safe when she got upstairs but got a shock when she walked into her room.

"Kind of late don't you think?" her stepfather, Scott, asked.

"I was at a friend's house," she said backing up. "Where's my mom?"

"She won't be in until later." He got up and started towards her.

"I'm going to shower." She started quickly to the bathroom but he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"You need to get dirty first."

He smashed his lips onto hers and silent tears fell from her eyes.

_When was it going to end?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like…rating will probably change after this chapter to M for much more mature content and explicit sex scenes. (I'm actually excited to write them). But don't worry; I still keep my stories cute, sensitive and SARCASTIC!**

"Come on Casey we're going to be late!" Derek yelled.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to school?" George asked.

"Derek's got a crush on Taylor," Casey teased.

"I don't not."

"You so do and it kills you because out of all the girls in school you fall for the one you can't have."

"Can you shut her up? Please?"

"Go to school." George got up with is coffee mug and walked into the living room.

Derek spotted Taylor by their locker the moment he walked into school.

"Hey Taylor."

"Hi," she said quietly.

"You ok?"

She nodded and put her books in the locker. She was extremely quiet and Derek knew something was up. She started taking her jacket off and Derek saw a cut on her right arm.

"What happened to you?" before he could reach for it she put her jacket back on.

"Nothing."

"Taylor what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I have three sisters; I know when something is up."

She shook her head and walked away.

'_This girl is the most complicated chick ever,'_ Derek thought. But he was intrigued and wasn't going to give up on her.

"See your love?" Casey asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Love? Who are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"Excuse us." Derek pulled Casey aside. "Taylor was acting really weird this morning. I knew something was up but when I asked he just walked away."

"I'll talk to her later."

"No you have to talk to her now."

"Derek why are you making this sound so serious?"

"She has… I saw a cut on her arm and it wasn't just any regular cut."

"You think…"

"Just talk to her will you?"

"Yeah, I'll go find her."

"Thanks." Casey quickly ran off.

"So who's the girl?" Emily asked.

"I have to get to class," he said completely ignoring her question.

* * *

Casey found Casey in Anatomy.

"Hi Mr. Wexler, Taylor is needed in the office."

"Go ahead Ms. Noelle." Taylor got up and walked out of the class.

"Hey," she said to Casey.

"Hi."

"The office really doesn't want to see me does it?"

"No, it doesn't, but I do. Come on." They walked out to the courtyard and sat at a bench.

"Derek told me you were acting kind of odd this morning and then he said he saw a cut on your arm."

"Did he?"

"Well, the cut, it's just a regular cut. Last night I was in the kitchen and my mom let a knife slip and well I have a tendency of being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah, I get you completely. But why were you acting so…"

"Look Casey you seem like a really great girl but I'm not sure I'm ready to have a conversation like this with you yet."

"I get it."

"I have to go so I'll see you later." She got up and walked away.

* * *

Derek was hoping to see Taylor in second but she wasn't there. She didn't show up to history or music either. As he was walking out of lunch he spotted Casey and called her over.

"Hey, did you talk to her?" he asked.

"Yeah. She told me the cut was an accident in the kitchen and she didn't really tell me why she was so broken up."

"Well she hasn't been in any of my classes."

"Something is up with her."

"Yeah, and I'm going to find out what."

He walked away from her and speedily walked into the school. He looked everywhere for Taylor but had no luck in finding her. He walked out to the parking lot and saw Taylor's car so he knew she was there.

After fifth period he went looking for her. He had checked every inch of the school when a though occurred to him. He started up to the roof where students were strictly prohibited from. He picked the lock and sitting by a corner was Taylor. He slowly walked over to her and sat down. They didn't speak a word to each other for at least ten minutes.

"A broken girl hidden behind a brick wall," she finally said, keeping her eyes focused on the blank space in front of her.

Derek looked at her with a confused look.

"That's what my therapist said about me…and she's right. I choose to put up this fake me, all tough and rough but the truth is that's not me."

"Sometimes being you isn't all that bad," Derek said, putting a comforting hand on her leg.

"But I have to be like this. If I'm not I'll break, he'll break me," she said the last part in a near whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Another moment of silence.

Derek slowly slid his arm around her and she leaned in to him.

"Can I go over this afternoon?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks." They stayed like that until the bell rang. They got into their respective cars, Derek taking Casey, and all headed to their house.

"Ok so am I the only one excited that we have two weeks off of school?" Derek asked when they walked into the house.

"That's right, sweet."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well I have to go pick up Edwin and Lizzie again so why don't you guys brainstorm and we'll all do something when we get back."

"Ok." Casey left and Taylor and Derek sat in the living room.

She was still kind of quiet but Derek didn't want to push her into talking about anything she didn't want to.

"Any ideas on what we can do?" Derek asked.

"Zilch."

It was weird really. Usually whenever Derek was sitting with a girl on this couch he was making out with her. This was a completely new experience for him.

"Ok the silence is killing me," he spoke out.

"Yeah I'm not too pumped on it either."

They let out awkward laughs and Derek started leaning in. she pulled back.

"Derek…"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't get me wrong. I think you're pretty cool and although we didn't start off too good, well you kind of made up for it today."

He smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I think you're pretty cool too."

Her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Where are you?" Scott's angry voice yelled.

"At a friend's house."

"Well get your ass over here now!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't… I don't want to go over there now."

"You either come over here now or I go pick you up wherever you're at."

Derek could hear the conversation and was getting kind of worried.

"Ok, fine." She hung up and looked at Derek. "I have to go."

"Who was that and why were they screaming at you like that?"

"Um, it was my stepdad and I better not keep him waiting." She stood up but then got a glorious idea. "Hey you want to come with me? We hung out here yesterday and I think it'd be cool if we did it at my place today."

"Yeah, sure. I'll leave a note for Casey." He scribbled a quick note and they left.

"Leave my car here, and let's take yours."

"What? Then how are you going to…"

"You think your parents would mind me spending the night?"

'_What? Man I am so CONFUSED!'_ Derek thought.

"No, of course they wouldn't. I'll just tell them we're going to be up late working on the project, which I guess is somewhat the truth."

"Thanks." They got into his F250 and left.

"This is your house?" Derek asked when he pulled up to the _ginormous_ house.

"It's embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Why would three people need something this big?"

He chuckled and got off the car.

"Wait there."

He came around and opened the door for her.

"Such a gentleman."

"I try." She smiled and they walked up the front steps of the house. When she opened the door the lavish foyer nearly pulled Derek in.

"Wow."

"_Taylor is that you?_" Scott called from the living room.

"Yeah."

No more than two seconds later he was in the foyer. When he saw Derek a less than pleased look took over his face.

"Who's this?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Derek. Derek this is Scott."

"Hi," Derek said.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing anybody over."

"Surprise, we'll be upstairs."

"I don't want you two up there alone."

"Awe Scott don't worry, you know I'm a little saint." She walked upstairs with Derek and shut her room door and locked it.

"A little paranoid are we?" Derek asked.

"I just like privacy." He looked around the giant room and other than the fact that it was three times bigger than his it looked like his room. The walls were dark red and adorned with posters of old school rock bands. She had a super sweet desk with a double screened MAC and a giant screen TV. He threw herself on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Oh man this feels just like my bed."

"Why do you think I liked yours so much?"

They had a few random-topic conversations and then started getting into more personal stuff.

"So, did you have a boyfriend back in California?"

"I'm not sure I could ever say I had a boyfriend."

"Shut up."

"Seriously. I've never really felt a connection with a guy and whenever they tried to get too close I pushed them away."

"Well why'd you do that?"

Her step father popped into her head.

"Just… things have happened in my past that have kind of messed me up, emotionally. It's… forget it."

"No, I want to know," he said grabbing her hand.

"I guess I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Giving my heart away. I've seen people go through heartbreak and I really don't want to."

"Well it's a chance you have to take if you want to find love."

"I guess." She sat up quickly.

"Come on, I want to show you something." She grabbed his hand and through a door in her room and ended up in a music room.

"Holy shit. This is so sick."

"You play anything?"

"I play the guitar."

"Well then pick one up. Let's have a little jam session." She picked up one of the guitars and he got another.

"'Woman' by 'Wolfmother' sound good?"

"Let's do it."

She started playing and he picked up on it.

* * *

Scott heard guitars start up upstairs and was starting to get really annoyed. What the hell was she thinking bringing a guy into _his_ house? This was their time alone. He was supposed to be having his way with her at moment but instead she was upstairs flirting with a teenager. He'd get her back for this, no doubt he will.

* * *

"Man you're awesome," Taylor said to Derek.

"Me? I have never seen a girl play like that." she put the guitar down and sat in front of the drums.

"This one's for you."

She started playing the drums for 'I miss you' by Blink-182 and did miss a beat.

"Woo!" she put the sticks down and gave him a high-five.

They walked back to her room and she put some clothes in a bag.

"Ok, I think I'm set to go." They started back downstairs.

* * *

Scott heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stair. He got up and walked into the foyer, noticing the bag in Taylor's hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm staying over Derek's tonight."

"What? No you're not."

"We have a major project to do and last time I checked I don't need your permission. My mother said I can do what I want as long as I think it's the right decision so I'm leaving. Bye." She walked out the door.

"Get back here Taylor!"

"Should you go back?" Derek asked.

"No, just hurry and go." He pulled out of the driveway and they left.

Taylor was relieved when they got to Derek's house.

"Hi Taylor," Nora said.

"Hello, Nora. What's up Smarti?"

"Taylor rocks."

"You know I do."

"Nora Taylor and I have a big project to work on and since we're probably going to be up late she's going to spend the night," Derek said.

"If that's all right with you of course."

"Yes, that's not problem."

"Thank you."

"Ok, we'll be upstairs."

"Derek I think down here would be a better place to work, don't you think?" Nora asked.

"She's right, you're room is cool and all but we need a table and art materials."

"I'll go get them," Casey said. On her way out of the kitchen she grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him up with her.

"So she's sleeping over?"

"Yeah, she asked me if she could and I really don't see w problem with it."

"Wait, she asked you?"

"Yeah."

"So what was her house like?"

"That place is unbelievable. Her stepdad is kind of weird though."

"In what way?"

"Well when he called her he was yelling at her like crazy and when we got to her house he wasn't to stoked to see me and he didn't want to let her leave the house."

"But she did anyways?"

"Yeah. Apparently her mom is the one that sets the rules for her so she left. But that guy looks nuts."

"Well maybe that's why she wants to spend so much time here. She doesn't want to be around him." Casey left him with that thought.

Twenty minutes later Derek and Taylor were well into the project with Marti next to them coloring on construction paper.

"Did you get that bio on Luciano?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." She grabbed the bio and started typing.

"So how does it look?" Derek asked, lifting up the poster.

"Wow, looks like your gifted in art too."

"Stop," he said jokingly.

"Well I think we should take a break," Derek said after two hours of working. He had already finished the visual and Taylor had already finished highlighting all the information she was going to use for the paper.

"Ok so what kind of pizza do you guys want?" George asked.

"Cheese!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Sausage!"

"Ham!"

Everyone yelled something different.

"Ok, meat lovers it is."

Taylor giggled.

"I love your family," she said to Derek.

"Yeah they can be nuts sometimes, ok all the time, but you have to love them."

Taylor spent the entire weekend and the Venturi-MacDonald house. The family treated her like a member and she was happy to get away from Scott for the weekend. She and Derek developed a closer relationship over the weekend seeing at though they spent every waking minute together.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Derek asked as he walked Taylor out to her car.

"You're not sick of me?" she asked.

"A little."

"Oh yeah?" she asked as he leaned in.

"Yeah." their lips met and chills ran down their spines.

"Tomorrow." She kissed his nose and got into her car.

"Call me when you get home," he said as she lowered her windows.

"Yes sir." She blasted the stereo and was soon down the street.

Derek floated into the house and everyone was quick to pick up on what had happened outside.

"Derek and Taylor sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Marti sang.

"You got it sis." He rubbed her head and headed upstairs, stopping by Casey's room before going into his.

"Oh, Taylor and I, yeah we just had some lip lock action outside."

"Derek no! She's my friend."

"And soon to be my girlfriend. Night sister." He glided to his room and closed the door.

* * *

As Taylor neared her house she turned her headlights off and turned her music off. She quietly turned into the driveway of the dark house.

All the lights inside were off and which meant her mother and _dick_ were sleeping. She quietly walked up to her room and closed the door behind her, locking it.

She let out a sign of relief when she found her room empty.

"Probably thought I was sleeping over again," she said out loud.

She changed into her pajamas and slid between the sheets of her bed. The problem was that she could never get a good night's rest, not when she knew he was in the house. She would fall asleep for short periods of time and wake up abruptly. He was the source of her nightmares, he was the fear in her eyes, he was her own personal boogeyman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews****…****Rating changed to M**

Taylor was woken up by the muffling sound of yelling.

This is how things had been lately.

Scott and Kate, Taylor's mother, went to bed yelling and woke up yelling.

Taylor rolled her eyes and got out of bed. After taking a shower she got a new bag with clothes ready and went downstairs.

"Good morning," she said.

Both of them instantly stopped yelling and looked at her.

"Hi sweetie, we were just talking."

"Sure you were." She grabbed a Red Bull out of the refrigerator.

"Where are you headed?" Kate asked with a smile.

"To Derek's house."

"You were there all weekend, why are you going back?" Scott asked.

"Because I like it there."

"Well you have a house full of stuff here."

"Yeah, well stuff doesn't talk back."

"I'm here."

"Look I like being with Derek and I like being with his family."

"But we are your family."

"Really because you sure don't act like it."

"Watch your tone!"

"Watch yours!" he advanced to her but Kate stopped him.

"She's right. Sweetie why don't we all go out tonight as a family?"

"I'm not sure I'm up for that."

"Why don't you bring Derek along?"

Scott looked at Kate in disbelief.

"Ok," Taylor said.

"It's supposed to be a family dinner," Scott said.

"Well Derek won't be a bother and besides I'd like to meet him. Let's do this. Why don't you go to Derek's house and spend the day there and then we'll pick you guys up, go to dinner and drop you back off."

"She shouldn't sleep over."

"Scott let her do what she wants. So how does that sound?"

"Good." She gave them Derek's address. "I'll see you guys later."

"You shouldn't have let her go."

"Scott I don't know why you're like that with her. She's almost an adult; you have to give her her freedom."

Scott shook his head and walked upstairs.

That Derek kid was getting in the way, big time.

* * *

Taylor's speakers engulfed the entire block so Derek was out the door before she even turned into the driveway.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I heard you when you turned your car on at your house."

"Right, the music. I'll stop that."

"No no, I like it. Lets me know when you're coming."

"So you can sneak a girl out from your window?"

"So I can be out here to do this." He kissed her. "I see your planning to temporarily move in again," he said when he saw the bag in her hand.

"Yeah, um tonight my mom suggested we go on like a family dinner, I don't know I guess she wants to try to convince herself that our family doesn't suck. Anyways she said I could bring you along and it's pretty much the only reason I agreed to it so I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Yeah, sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be cool." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Come on, Marti's been asking for you all morning." They walked into the house and Marti ran up to her.

"Taylor look at what I made for you." she lifted up a painting that looked like…well it looked like something.

"Thank you, I'll put it up in my room the second I get back home."

The little girl smiled and skipped away.

"Hey Taylor," Casey said.

"Hey."

"Staying over again?"

"Yeah, where are Nora and George?"

"Packing."

"Oh, are you guys going somewhere?"

"Well they're going to Ottawa and are taking Marti, Edwin and Lizzie with them."

"You guys don't have to go?"

"Since we're older we get a choice."

"And it's totally unfair!" Edwin yelled from the kitchen.

"So you guys are going to have the place to yourselves?"

"Until Thursday."

"Is it still ok that I stay then?"

"Yeah, there will be no problem."

"Ok we are ready to go," Nora said as she put on her jacket.

"We left you money on the counter, emergency numbers are next to the fridge and again we will back on Thursday, oh hi Taylor."

"Hello Nora."

"Ok Derek no house parties and Casey… keep an eye on Derek. Bye Taylor."

"Bye." Nora and George walked out of the house and closed the door.

"3…2…1," Derek counted.

George opened the door.

"Kids!" he called.

Edwin, Lizzie and Marti walked downstairs and out the door.

"Bye guys." He closed the door.

"No house party?" Taylor asked.

"Derek decided to throw one last time they were out and got caught. So do you guys have plans tonight?"

"Actually we do, I'm going to dinner with her mom and stepdad," Derek said.

"Really? Well Emily is coming over so she'll be my company." Casey's cell phone started ringing and she picked up.

"Emily?" Derek whined.

"Who's Emily?" Taylor asked.

"She's Casey's best friend and has a huge crush on me, has since forever."

"Emily's on her way."

"I'm stoked," he said sarcastically.

There was a knock on the front door.

"That must be her."

"Whoa, how'd she get here so fast?"

"She's also been my neighbor since forever."

Casey answered the door and Emily walked in.

"Hi Derek," she said before even saying hi to Casey.

"Hey, Emily."

"Emily this is Taylor."

"Taylor? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Well I just started at your school."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you."

"Ok, we'll be upstairs." Derek grabbed Taylor's hand and they walked up.

"Something going on between them?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah."

"What? Casey how could you not tell me?"

"What? I didn't know I had to tell you everything that went on in Derek's life."

"Well if it involves another girl you should."

"Emily I know you like Derek but you need to move on. Dare I say it I think Derek is going to hold on to this one."

"No way, he doesn't hold on to any girl."

"He really likes Taylor, I mean they're always together when she's here and all he does is talk about her when she's not.

"_Derek let me go!"_ they heard Taylor yell followed by a loud thud.

They ran up only to find Taylor on the floor and Derek standing on his bed.

"I can't believe you actually let me go!" she yelled putting her hand on the back of her head. Derek jumped down and kneeled down next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were going to land so hard." He helped her up and she sat down on his bed.

"You ok?" Casey asked.

Taylor slapped Derek.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Ow!" Derek said.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Casey said. "Emily you can hang out in my room if you want."

"No I think I'll just stay in here," she said.

"Ok."

Emily sat down in Derek's desk chair while Derek and Taylor stayed on the bed.

"So Taylor how long have you and Derek known each other?"

"Um, since Wednesday."

"Oh, we've known each other our whole lives."

"Yeah, Derek told me." Derek started kissing Taylor's neck but she wasn't cool with him doing it in front of Emily so she smacked him and stood up.

"Can you stop hitting me?" he asked.

"So do you have any embarrassing stories about Derek?" Taylor asked as she opened Derek's closet.

"Well there was this one time. He was in my pool and…"

"Stop!" Derek warned.

"Shut up, continue."

"And Derek dove into the pool and his trunks stayed at the other end of the pool."

Taylor started cracking up.

She found a really cool Nirvana shirt and yanked it out of the closet.

"Can I wear it?" she asked.

"Yeah sure."

She took her shirt off revealing subtle abs and put the new shirt on.

"Ok do that again but a… lot…slower," Derek said.

"Shut up."

"Kind of muscular for a girl don't you think?" Emily asked.

"No way, that's perfect. What'd you do to get them?"

"I work out," she said plainly.

"You look really hot in my shirt."

"Thanks, it's really comfortable. You'll probably never get it back. What are you going to wear tonight?"

"What should I wear tonight?"

"You have any button downs?" he walked to the closet and pulled out a blue long-sleeved button down.

"This good enough?"

"Yeah, jeans will be fine."

"Where are you going?"

"To dinner with my mom and Scott."

"Who's Scott?"

"The guy she married."

"Oh."

"Ok I'm done."

Emily got up and walked out of the room.

"She doesn't seem that bad," Taylor said.

"She hates you."

"I've dealt with girls like her before." She laid down next to him. "I'm going to sleep for a while."

"Ok, anytime you want me to wake you up?"

"Well they're coming to pick us up at seven so I guess six will be good."

"You're going to sleep for five hours?"

"I didn't sleep too good yesterday." And that was true.

"Ok." he kissed her head and she closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

* * *

_"Taylor, come out come out wherever you are,' Scott said._

_She was hiding in a closet hoping he wouldn't find her. His footsteps drew closer and he stopped in front of the door._

_"Time to play." He threw the door open and pulled her out."No need to cry, daddy's here."_

_"You're not my dad," she said pushing him off. _

_She got up two steps before he pulled her down, Taylor smashing her head into the steps._

_"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to kick him away. He pulled her under him and undid her pants. Whenever she struggled he smacked her. He pulled her up by her shirt and started sucking her neck before biting down. _

_She tried to scream but no sound came out. _

_He ripped her shirt off and and threw her parents across the living room. Again she tried to get away from him but he kept his knee on her chest. He slipped her underwear off and pushed down his pants soon entering her. He fiercely pumped in and out of her making her weaker and weaker. _

_"Stop! Stop!" she yelled. _

"Taylor, Taylor wake up."

"Stop!" she yelled, sitting up abruptly.

She looked around the room and she was not in her house, it was just a dream.

"Are you ok? I've been trying to wake you up for about five minutes," Derek said.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok, it was just a dream."

"I don't want to go to dinner tonight," she said.

"You're mom called your phone so I picked up; they said they should be here in about an hour."

"I'll call and cancel."

"You can't. I told her I was excited to meet her. What's wrong? Why don't you want to go to dinner?"

"Forget it." She got off the bed and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to go get ready."

Half an hour later she walked into the room in jeans, a burgundy turtleneck and black flats.

Derek wasn't sure what to do so he just sat down next to her when she sat on his bed.

"You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"I just want to get this dinner over with."

He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be there with you."

"Like I said before, you're the only reason I'm going to this."

He kissed her and the doorbell rang.

"Oh and here we go." She grabbed her purse and they walked downstairs. Derek opened the door and there stood a smiling Kate and frowning Scott.

"Hi, I'm Derek."

"Hello Derek I'm Kate and you know Scott."

"Hi," Scott said sternly.

"Well are you two ready?"

"Yeah we are." They walked out and got into the Range Rover.

* * *

Scott noticed Taylor holding Derek's hand all the way to the restaurant and then Derek putting his arm around her when they got there.

This was new to him.

Taylor had never actually had a boyfriend and she and Derek were getting dangerously close.

His blood boiled.

"Hi, 3 for Thomas," Scott said. Thomas was his last name.

"Scott we're 4."

"Oh, I must have forgotten that Derek was coming."

"That's all right, the area is big enough for six." They followed the waitress to a large half moon booth. Taylor made sure to sit as far away from Scott as she could. "Here are your menus and enjoy."

"So Derek, tell us a bit about yourself," Kate insisted.

"Well I'm eighteen, I'm really into music and I play hockey."

"What about your family?"

"My father is a lawyer and my stepmother is an accountant. I have a younger sister and brother and two stepsisters, one is my brothers' age and the other, Casey, is seventeen."

"She and I are friends and she's pretty cool," Taylor said.

"That's nice."

"Hi I'm Michael, your waiter, can I start you off with something to drink?" they ordered their drinks.

"Will you excuse me I have to use the restroom." Taylor got up.

Two minutes later Scott did as well.

"So Derek, do you and Taylor get along nicely?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, you have a great daughter."

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her father?"

"Oh, well he died when she was seven. He was on his way home from work late one night when a truck driver took a light and slammed in to him."

"I'm sorry."

"He was Taylor's best friend. She didn't speak for months after he died. After a while she started going out again but after I married Scott she distanced herself again. I decided the best thing to do was leave her be and let her do her own thing. She has all the freedom she wants and makes her own decisions."

"I see."

* * *

When Taylor walked out of the bathroom an arm yanked her into the family one. Scott put one hand over her mouth as he undid his pants with the other.

"No yelling," he said.

"Please don't do this." He hit her head with the wall and lifted her up onto the counter. He slid her pants down and rammed into her again and again. She felt her insides rip at every thrust and the pain was unbearable. Tears fell from her eyes and he pulled out.

"Good girl." He tapped her cheek twice and walked out of the bathroom. She pulled her pants back up and cried for about five minutes.

* * *

Scott arrived to the table and Taylor walked back a few minutes later.

Something about her seemed different. When she sat down she kept her eyes focused on the table.

"Ok are you guys ready to order?" the waiter asked. They started with Kate and worked their way to Taylor. "And for you Ms?"

"Nothing, I'm not hungry."

"Are you all right?" Kate asked.

She slowly nodded.

Derek put his arm around her and leaned in close.

"Are you ok?"

She leaned in to him and pressed her forehead against his neck.

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

When the food came Derek barely ate because he was too worried about Taylor.

"Any dessert?"

"We'll skip the dessert, can we get the bill?" Kate asked.

"Here you go."

Scott took out a wad of cash and dropped two hundred dollar bills on the table.

"Come on," Derek said.

Taylor scooted out and they walked to the car in silence.

"Taylor are you sure you're all right?" Kate asked.

"Yes mom." They pulled up to Derek's house. "I'll see you whenever I go back home."

"Ok, call me every day."

"I will."

"Bye," Derek said.

"Goodbye."

"Derek can I sleep with you tonight?" Taylor asked when they walked into the house.

"Yeah sure but you have to tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is… I just don't want to be alone."

He knew she was lying but what was he going to do, force her to tell him what was wrong?

He put his arm around her and they walked up to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I'll start it up again... next chapter will be up tomorrow... and dont forget to review!


End file.
